The present invention relates to carts for carrying loads and, in particular, it concerns a cart releasably attachable to a pedal-cycle or other tilt-cornering vehicle to form a tricycle configuration.
It is known to carry various loads on bicycles. The stability of a conventional two-wheel bicycle is often impaired even by relatively small loads. For larger loads, there exist various pedal-driven configurations, sometimes referred to as “freight bicycles” or “cargo bikes”, which often have a load-bearing container or platform in front of the handlebars. For enhanced stability, a three-wheel (tricycle) configuration is often preferred. Cargo bikes are typically significantly longer than a conventional bicycle, and less maneuverable.
A conversion kit, commercially available from Bicicletas noomad S.L. (Spain), converts a conventional bicycle into a compact cargo tricycle by permanently replacing the front wheel with a pair of smaller wheels, and provides various options for supporting loads between the wheels. The installation requires use of tools, and the kit components are not usable until assembled on the bicycle frame.